


围裙play

by Neufunetrois



Category: xiyao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neufunetrois/pseuds/Neufunetrois
Summary: Naked Apron.Intense sex in the kitchen.As for Lan Xichen, he will never have this breakfast enough ;)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	围裙play

【Naked Apron】

清晨的一缕阳光照在蓝曦臣的脸上，睡梦中，觉得有些亮，于是翻了个身，人就醒了一半。伸手在床的另一侧上下摸索了一下，果然，人又不在。

金光瑶最近忙于拿下一块大面积土地，每天都在跟政府部门频繁地交涉，应酬不断。刚开始启动的另一个房开项目，当地居民不愿意拆迁，在闹事，金光瑶也动用他的黑道关系处理，还派了薛洋去，谁知道这厮又在当地打闹一场，结果被警局一哥聂大抓走了。

金光瑶实在头疼，本想让薛洋在牢里关几天算了，吃点苦头，长长记性。没想到晓星尘专门上门来，问可不可以去把薛洋保释出来。金光瑶看着抱着一盆金星雪浪来求情的晓星尘，想到他视力不佳，自己开花店不容易，还要操心薛洋这个倒霉玩意儿，心有不忍，就拿了笔钱让苏涉带着晓星尘去了，毕竟也是为自己办的事，自然也不能让他出这个钱。

这一整个月来金光瑶都是早出晚归，有时候蓝曦臣晚上很想等他回来，但是第二天又要给学生上课，也不能顶着黑眼圈去。半夜蓝曦臣感到有人在给他轻轻地把被子盖好，又在他额头上落下一吻，本想起来把人放倒在床上。结果金光瑶就走了出去，点了根烟，坐在阳台上，桌子上还放了一杯benedictine, on the rock，吹着风，认真思索。于是蓝曦臣也只能作罢，不想上去打扰。

但这个半夜都没睡的人，大清早又不见人影。这人到底是人还是机器。难道已经出门了吗？

正想着，就闻到了黄油在锅里烧热的香气，阿瑶又去做早餐了。

家里有佣人，本可以不用他亲自动手，但金光瑶还是喜欢自己来。给自己爱的人，还有家人做饭，是一件很幸福的事。金光瑶小时候有过一段颠沛流离的日子，无处可去，甚至在遇到蓝曦臣以前，即使事业也已经很做得很大，但是在最高楼俯瞰这座城市的时候，看着那万家灯火，却没有一盏灯是为他而留，十分孤单。

但现在和蓝曦臣在一起以后，每每深夜回到家，都会看到床边的台灯永远亮着。有时候蓝曦臣看书等他，看到睡着，眼镜还挂在脸上，他就觉得好可爱，也好温暖。

现在他和蓝曦臣一起买下了这栋城郊的别墅，而蓝曦臣的弟弟忘机，和他的恋人魏无羡，因为刚进入社会打拼，不想让他们自己租房子住，干脆就一起住进了他和蓝曦臣的爱巢里。反正四层楼，空房间多，随便他们住吧。

金光瑶打着鸡蛋，正想着今天要怎么给地方官员说土地的事情，突然感到腰间有一双温暖的大手正在游走。

蓝曦臣的头靠在他的肩上，对着他的耳朵低声说道，“阿瑶，在想什么呢？连我走到你后面你都不知道。”

金光瑶听到蓝曦臣还未完全清醒的声音，略带沙哑，又温柔，每一个字说出来，气息都吹在他的脖子上，一瞬间心痒痒的，耳垂也红透了。

蓝曦臣捕捉到了这个细节，像得逞了一样，轻轻地咬上那泛红的耳垂，手也不停着，穿到围裙下面，开始熟练地一颗颗解开金光瑶衬衣的扣子，手一下就滑进去，捏住了他胸前的凸起，开始轻轻地搓揉。

“啊…二哥，我…还在做早餐呢。”

“嗯？ 那阿瑶继续吧，没关系，不用管我。” 蓝曦臣一边说着，手又继续向下，伸进了金光瑶的裤子里。

金光瑶心想，这要怎么不管，他已经连碗都拿不稳了。他把碗放下，摁住蓝曦臣不安分的手，让他不要再动了。

这一举动，蓝曦臣就有一点不高兴了。这段时间以来，几乎天天都见不到金光瑶的人，有时候晚上强撑着，也等不到他回来，早上起来的时候人又不在了，都不知道他到底有没有回来过，还是就在公司睡了。

去公司找他，要么在开会，要么去工地了。有几次好不容易见到他一个人在办公室，刚把阿瑶放在桌子上亲热了一下，就被苏涉的敲门声打断了，或者是薛洋直接不敲门就闯进来了。从那以后，蓝曦臣就再也不想去公司找金光瑶了。

虽然他知道金光瑶把工作视作生命，他是不会去问，工作和我你更爱哪一个这种问题的。但是他也是有需求的。刚才他闻到香味走下楼来，就看到金光瑶把他长长的头发束起来，围着一条粉红格子的围裙，站在厨房做事。

阿瑶在外面，黑白两道的人都对他十分恭敬，而他虽总是笑着，却是不露自威霸气侧漏。一想到这样的阿瑶，在自己面前，总是温柔又迷糊，现在又早起做早餐，怎么会有这样完美的爱人。

心里觉得很幸福，然而眼神却一直没能从阿瑶紧实的臀部上移开，还有那纤细的腰肢，想到阿瑶不穿衣服的样子，蓝曦臣一下觉得血液疯狂向下聚集去。

此刻，蓝曦臣感觉到了金光瑶的拒绝，平时他都是很君子作风的，从不做阿瑶不喜欢的事，但君子也有极限。蓝曦臣扳过金光瑶的脸，从后面吻住了他。一边加深这个吻，一边扯下金光瑶的衬衣和裤子，伸手握住金光瑶逐渐硬起来的下身，开始上下套弄起来。

“唔！” 金光瑶被蓝曦臣吻得喘不过气来，想挣脱但是蓝曦臣的力气又大得惊人。

蓝曦臣感到怀中人在微微颤抖，于是他把人松开了。正当金光瑶以为到此为止的时候，蓝曦臣迅速地从后面把他的衣服彻底扒干净了，此刻他就只穿了一条围裙，其他地方都裸露着，被蓝曦臣压在灶台上。

蓝曦臣解开自己的皮带，只将裤子往下拉了一点，那已经胀大的巨物就自己弹出来了。蓝曦臣握住自己的欲望，轻轻拍打在金光瑶的背沟上。在一点点下移，把它放在那紧实又雪白的股间，来回摩擦着。

金光瑶趴在台子上，感觉到抵在自己身后的硕物，想到这是在开放式的厨房，连忙说道，“二哥，放过我好不好。万一一会儿忘机和无羡下来看到怎么办？”

“他们不会那么早起来的。”说着，也没停下身下的动作，轻轻掰开那白花花的臀瓣，粉色的后穴就露出来，已经有点湿了，蓝曦臣把食指放了进去。

“啊！” 还没准备好，金光瑶叫了出来，随即赶紧把嘴捂上，怕把楼上的弟弟们吵醒。

太久没做了，金光瑶的后面十分敏感，蓝曦臣也觉得后穴太紧，有必要多做做扩张，于是又放入了第二根手指，进去来回搅动，他对于找金光瑶舒服的点十分有经验了，手指反复顶着那一处。

金光瑶断断续续的呻吟从指缝中溢出，“嗯…二哥，求你了，我怕他们会听到…”

“那阿瑶只能忍着点了。”说完，蓝曦臣就把手指放进金光瑶嘴中，堵住不让他发出声音，一边把那身下硬挺的欲望插进后穴里。

“唔…嗯！”

手指的粗细和蓝曦臣的巨物简直不能比。蓝曦臣扶住金光瑶的腰际，来回猛烈地撞击着，因为堵住了嘴，发不出声音，整个一楼只能听到两人下身结合传来的淫靡水声。

好久没做了，蓝曦臣总觉得不够，于是就把金光瑶的一条腿也放上了台子。双腿更加打开，进入得也更加深了。

金光瑶担心这样下去可能会把台子上的东西都打翻了，于是伸手把锅碗瓢盆全部移开。蓝曦臣看在眼里，心想，阿瑶你竟然还有空闲去做这个。

于是把放入口中的手拿了出来，压在了金光瑶的小腹上，这下又更深入了。金光瑶感觉每一次进入都让他头皮发麻，只能自己用手捂住嘴，不让自己浪叫出来。

进出几次，金光瑶就已经酥麻到受不了了，膝盖甚至有些发软。蓝曦臣也注意到了，就把金光瑶翻了个身过来，把他抱起来放在水池边上，把围裙掀起来，分开两条腿，把欲望插进去，又继续做了起来。

蓝曦臣看着金光瑶那张写满情欲的的脸，俯身又吻了上去，舌头交缠在一起，下身也结合在一处。

蓝曦臣知道阿瑶最喜欢这个姿势，每一下都顶到他最舒服的那一点上。

“啊… 二哥，我... 我要去了。”

“那一起吧。”

蓝曦臣握住金光瑶的下身，手上快速地套弄着，身下也在加快。金光瑶的一前一后都被照顾着，后穴把蓝曦臣进出的巨物紧紧绞住不放。

两个人都舒服到了极点，两个人就一起在紧密的交合中一同射了出来。

蓝曦臣退了出来，眼看后穴里的白浊液体就要流出来了，连忙拿围裙擦了擦，然后抱起坐在灶台上喘气的金光瑶，往浴室去了。

两个人随意清洗了一下，重新把衣服穿好。金光瑶看着这条粉色围裙，估计是穿不了了，就把它扔进了洗衣机里。拿了一条黄色的围上。又走回厨房。

还好，厨房没怎么乱，就是要擦一下。蓝曦臣出来看到又开始继续给大家做早餐的阿瑶，非常心满意足，心想最美味的早餐他已经吃到了。

这几天的阴郁一扫而光，他走到金光瑶旁边，亲了他的脸颊一下。

“我爱你，阿瑶。”

“二哥，把芡粉递给我一下好吗？”

告白的话没有得到回应，蓝曦臣很是失落，觉得自己是不是惹阿瑶生气了，但是也只能乖乖去拿。但是他一打开调料的柜子，并不知道芡粉是哪一个，只能拿出两个相似的罐子出来。

看着蓝曦臣迷茫的样子，实在觉得好笑，一位年纪轻轻的法学院教授，智慧过人，却在家务和做饭上一窍不通，但总是很努力地想帮他打下手。

“左手那个。”

“喔~” 恍然大悟的蓝曦臣把罐子递给金光瑶，小心翼翼地，觉得自己做错事了，因为自己一时忍不住，可能让阿瑶不开心了。

“我也是。”

“嗯？” 垂着头的蓝曦臣听到这句话又抬起头来，“什么也是？”

“回应一下二哥之前的话，我也爱你。”

蓝曦臣看着正在煎着蛋、且一脸温柔笑意的金光瑶，胸前扑通扑通直跳，心中的爱意都要满溢出来了。

今天也在想，怎么那么幸福，能拥有这样一位爱人。

Fin.


End file.
